It is common knowledge that law enforcement and security officers are generally required to carry handcuffs as a means to restrain persons and to increase personal safety. Given the immediacy of the circumstances involving the apprehension and detention of persons, the handcuffs must be easily and quickly accessible. Additionally, the handcuffs are preferably carried in a position which allows the handcuffs to be withdrawn for immediate application.
There are a number of handcuff containers which provide for the carrying of the handcuffs on the belt of the wearer. Generally these containers consist of a pouch which typically has a cover that is held in a closed position by means of a snap fastener. The disadvantage of these closed pouch containers is that the user must first unsnap and lift the cover thereby slowing access to the handcuffs. Another disadvantage is that the user must adjust the handcuffs in the user's grasp prior to application of the handcuffs.
Other containers for carrying handcuffs have proposed as a main objective a means by which the handcuffs can be carried by the user in such a manner as to allow for quick accessibility and ease of use of the handcuffs. Examples of these proposed handcuff cases include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,413,290, 1,517,588, 1,894,540, 3,870,208, 3,862,414, 4,852,784 and 5,351,868.
The disadvantages of both the closed pouch containers and other containers have resulted in the carrying of handcuffs either draped over the belt of the wearer or by the placing of one cuff inside the waistband of the wearer with the other cuff loosely hanging on the outside of the waistband. The disadvantages of this method of carrying handcuffs are that the loose cuff can bounce around creating noise and can also cause discomfort to the wearer. Another disadvantage of this method of carrying handcuffs is that they are easily caught on the belt or waistband of the wearer, thus increasing the time for use and creating a potential safety concern for the user.
It is therefore the objective of this present invention to provide a container for handcuffs which allows the user quick and easy access to the handcuffs while also providing a comfortable container to hold the handcuffs.
It is another object of this invention to securely separate the handcuffs into separate compartments so as to reduce rattling noises caused by one cuff coming into contact with the other cuff.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container for handcuffs which securely holds the handcuffs in a predetermined position which allows for the handcuffs to be removed with the natural motion of the hand and arm so that the handcuffs are in the proper position for placing the handcuffs on the wrist of a person without the user having to adjust the handcuffs in the user's hand.
It is another object of this invention to provide a handcuff container which is specifically made to be worn on the user's left or right side based upon the choice of the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide a handcuff container which alleviates the complications and disadvantages of the more conventional handcuff pouch.